<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forehead check by renard_rouge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287924">forehead check</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge'>renard_rouge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chloé being stubborn and marinette being a caring girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forehead check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some good 'ole fluff for my otp. chlonette shall rise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i already told you—<em>achoo— </em>that i'm not sick!"</p><p>marinette just gave a deadpanned stare at her girlfriend from the foot of their bed, "yeah, right."</p><p>it was a saturday, where the two girls where supposed to be heading to their picnic date at the park that marinette planned. unfortunately, a certain hotheaded heiress got a fever from the sudden downpour yesterday, which now brings us to the present of a stubborn sick blonde and an amused ravenette.</p><p>chloé glared at her girlfriend, though it fell flat as she sneezed again, earning a giggle from the ravenette who sat at the edge of the bed. </p><p>"mari, i can still go to our date, just—" chloé said as she tried to get up, but it was cut off as a dizzy stupor suddenly overcame her, making her lightheaded. seeing this happen, her girlfriend rushed to her side.</p><p>"you stubborn idiot, don't push yourself," marinette scolded softly as she gently laid the blonde back to her bed.</p><p>but chloé whined, ignoring her comment, "i keep telling you, i'm fine!"</p><p>"and i keep telling you, you're not," her girlfriend sighed. her girlfriend was always so stubborn in things she wanted, though it doesn't make sense why she'd want to fake not being sick since she always ranted about being sick when she is. though, an idea popped up in her mind, making her smirk.</p><p>the blonde was about to open her mouth to say what she was thinking since she knows that smirk spelled out mischief but her breath was caught in her throat as marinette leaned in and made both of their foreheads touch.</p><p>thinking it was a kiss, chloé closed her eyes and leaned up to her lover but when she felt nothing against her lips she opened her eyes to a smirking marinette, whose eyes glistened with smugness and amusement.</p><p>"mari!" the heiress huffed and that made the baker's daughter let out her mirth.</p><p>"i'm not gonna kiss you until you get better," marinette said through her laughter.</p><p>the blonde pouted at the statement which just made her girlfriend laugh harder.</p><p>disgruntled by her current predicament, chloé moved to a position where she's facing away from her lover, "ridiculous! utterly ridiculous! my girlfriend is not kissing me and i have a fever," she grumbled to herself.</p><p>"so you admit that you're sick?" the ravenette's laughter finally died down and instead gave a wry grin at the statement from her girlfriend.</p><p>she turned to her girlfriend and rolled her eyes, "fine, i admit it."</p><p>marinette gave a soft smile at the blonde, used to her girlfriend's antics, "why were you so stubborn to not be sick? i mean, you always complain when you are," she mused as she brushed away her partner's bangs from her face.</p><p>chloé pursed her lips as she suddenly became embarrassed from her reason, but then gave in as she grumbled out the answer.</p><p>the baker's daughter didn't hear it though, "i didn't quite catch that," she said as she absentmindedly brushed the sick girl's hair.</p><p>"it's because i don't wanna miss our date," the blonde quickly said, her cheeks turned pink as her eyes pointedly ignored the girl besides her.</p><p>marinette felt her heart melt at that statement, but she couldn't resist the urge to tease her, "that's new from miss i-hate-sappy-shit."</p><p>"that's it we're breaking up," chloé said as she sniffed haughtily, but marinette knew her weakness, so she give her a kiss on her forehead, "...okay, maybe not."</p><p>that earned a giggle from the fashion designer, standing up she gave one last smile at her girlfriend.</p><p>as she went to the door, she yelled out to her, "i'll bring you some soup, so you better stay in bed!"</p><p>the blonde rolled her eyes once again from the statement, but a smile slowly formed on her face from her girlfriend's caring nature.</p><p><em>damnit, my girlfriend's gonna be the death of</em> <em>me. </em>chloé thought, making herself comfortable on her bed as she waited for her beloved to come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>